No Boundaries
by EO4EVER
Summary: Allie and Adam go to Allie's Jonior prom together. There, they become a couple. Now they have to hide it from the public and a jealous Kara. ADISON. Yes, I am reposting this.
1. Taking Adam To Prom

**READ: This site took this story off, but I am working WAY to hard on i to give up and I know how much all of you love this. I'm not mad that they did this, but more mad that I lost all of my reveiws. So you wanna go back and reveiw for me?**

**Chapter 1- Taking Adam To Prom**

Adam Lambert knocked on Allison Iraheta's bedroom door at 5:30 PM. He had been in his room for the past hour and a half, just thinking about that certain red headed girl. Lately, she is all he could ever think about. Day and night. During the day he thought about her and every night he dreamed about her, after laying in bed thinking about her for many more hours. He had no clue why it was happening, but it was. So after thinking about her in his room for another hour and a half, he decided to go over to her room and see her.

"Yeah?" he heard Allison say.

"It's me Allie" he responded.

"Oh. Come in." Adam opened the door and walked into her room. He walked over to her bed and sat down. She was at the mirror, putting make up on, her back to him.

"Hey," he said. He looked around for her and saw her at the mirror. He looked at her and almost fainted, but just let his jaw drop. She was wearing a black dress and instead of her usual converse, some black heels.

"Whoa" he whispered. She looked amazing. He looked up at her and just stared at her.

"You hate it, don't you?" he asked him. "I look awful."

"No, no. Not at all. You look stunning. I promise." He responded truthfully. "Um… are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah."

His heart broke and the smile faded from his face. Allison was going out with another guy. _His_ Allison. He didn't know _what _he felt towards her, but he knew that what ever it was, it was not a brother sister love.

"Oh," he sadly said.

"Well kind of," she replied, putting an earring on. "It's a long story. Tonight is my junior prom actually."

"So you do get your special night." He said to her. The week before, Allison was felling down because she wouldn't get to go to her junior prom that she has been looking forward to all year long. And luckily it was tonight, and there were no plans for the evening, so she is able to go to her prom.

"Yeah, I guess I do. And thank you Adam. If it hadn't been for you, I would had never gotten the idea and made arrangements." She said. "So, how do I look?" Allison turned and walked to her bed where Adam was.

His jaw dropped. Again. "Whoa. You look amazing Allie, absolutely wonderful." She smiled at him and sat down next to her on his bed.

"Thank you Adam" she responded.

"Your date is one lucky guy. I will tell you that," he said, wishing that _he_ were that guy.

"Well, ya see," she looked down and started to fumble with her hands, apparently nervous. Well you would be to if your were about to ask Adam Lambert to take you to your prom. "I don't have a date. I know that it is last minute and everything, but I was kinda wondering if you would want to take me to my prom."

She looked up at him and tried to read his facial expressions. She could tell that he was shocked. "Ya know what, it was a stupid idea. Just forget that I ever said anything to you about it. I mean-"

He put his index finger under her chin. Adam brought her head up and they looked each other in the eyes. He was looking in those big brown ones while she was looking deep in his icy blue eyes, getting lost in them once again.

"You have been wanting to ask me this for a while, haven't you?" he smirked.

"No…Kinda… Sorta… yeah" she honestly replied. "You were the first person I thought of. I was just to scared to ask you I guess."

"If you want me to take you to your prom, all you have to do is ask me."

"Okay. I will do that then. I'll mess it up, but okay. I'll try. Adam will you take me to my junior prom?" she asked, still looking in his eyes, and still very nervous.

"Allison, I would love to be your date to your prom" he replied. 'Wait? Did she mean date or to just take her?' Adam asked himself.

"Really?" asked Allison. 'Did Adam just say that he wants to go out with me? Okay, get real Allison. Quit dreaming and get back to the real world!' she told herself.

"It would be my honor." Allison threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, rubbing circles with his thumb on her.

"Thank you Adam. This means a lot to me" she told him, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Well, I better go and get ready now"

"Oh, and don't do anything to your hair. It's cute that way" she blushed.

"Sure thing Allie Kat" he said, smiling and winking at her before he left her room to go and get ready for another junior prom, which would hopefully be better than his last one.

XXX

Allison Iraheta walked down the stairs of the American Idol mansion with Adam Lambert, her arm linked with his. The two of them walked down the stairs together and eventually reached the main living room. When they did, they saw the other remaining American Idol contestants (Kris Allen, Anoop Desai, Matt Giraud, Danny Gokey, Lil Rounds, and Scott MacIntyre) there, along with Allison's mom and dad and her twelve-year-old brother, Tyler, who obviously did not want to be there at the moment.

"Kris" groaned Allison. "I told you not to call them. They are just going to make a big fuss over this."

"You're right we are!" exclaimed Mrs. Iraheta. "You only get to go to one junior prom."

"You don't know that. This isn't Adam's first junior prom." She responded.

"You are going with Adam?" her Dad asked.

"No. He's just dressed up like this to watch TV all night with Kris. Of course Adam is taking me to my prom!" she stated.

"I'm not to sure about that," said Mr. Iraheta.

"Mom" complained Allison. "Do something!" The last thing that she needs at the moment is for her father to interrogate Adam.

"Adam and Allison sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," her brother chanted.

"Shut up Tyler!" exclaimed Allison.

"Why should I?"

"You really wanna go there?"

"No" said Tyler, sliding back down in the couch. He knew that Allison still has blackmail against him and could use it at any time.

"Honey, Adam is a good guy. He will take care of our baby girl, okay," she said, trying to calm her husband down. "Now picture time." Allison groaned.

"C'mon Allie," said Adam. "We take pictures every day."

"You haven't seen my mom and a camera," replied Allison.

"I'll have your dad interrogate Adam" That basically did the trick for Allison.

"Picture time" Adam laughed. The two of them went where Allison's mom wanted them to and took a bunch of pictures.

Adam slipped his arm around Allison's waist, lower than her father would have wanted it. Allison also put her arm around Adam's waist. They took a lot more before her mom said that this was the last picture.

They stood side by side in front of the fireplace. Allison linked her arm with his. There was finally a honk outside. It was two of her friends from back home, Booth and Brennan.

"That's Booth and Brennan," announced Allison. The two of them headed to the front door.

"Have fun you two," said Mrs. Iraheta.

"We will mom," replied Allison. They walked outside and were off to Allison's junior prom.

"I am still not to sure about that boy," said Mr. Iraheta. "I know, I know. I can do nothing about it. Our Allie is crazy about him. I have never seen her act like this about a boy before. She really likes him."

"Oh where have you been?" asked Mrs. Iraheta. "She doesn't like him, she is in love with him."

"I KNEW IT!" Kris yelled, jumping up from the couch. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

XXX

Adam and Allison walked to the car where Brennan and her boyfriend Booth were.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" exclaimed Brennan. "You are taking Adam to prom?!"

"Yeah, why?" Allison responded, not seeing what the big deal was. Well, she could understand why it is a big deal to her. She was taking the guy that she is in love with to the prom.

"Don't you go on the internet? There are over 50 Adison sites out there. If the press finds out about this, you will never hear the end of it,"

"Nice to see you two Brennan," responded Allison, hugging her friend.

"Lets go. We don't want to be late," Booth said.

The two of them got in the car with Booth and Brennan. Adam and Allison sat next to each other in the back. Adam slipped him arm around Allison and she smiled at him and rested her head on Adam's shoulder, lightly brushing her head against it.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Thank you for coming with me. This means a lot to me and I'm glad that you are the one taking me," she said.

"You're welcome Allie," replied Adam, kissing her on the top of her head. "Thank you for wanting to take me."

"Okay, okay, enough lovey dovey junk," Booth told Adam and Allison.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit," Allison said.

"Lovey dovey junk?" asked Adam.

"Why don't the two of you just kiss already?" asked Brennan. She knew that her best friend is in love with Adam. And that she would never admit it. How she ever asked Adam to prom was beyond her.

Allison placed her lips gently on Adam's cheek, letting them stay there for a couple of seconds before taking them off.

"There," Allison said.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Maybe you two will be caught in the seven o'clock shine then," Brennan told her friend.

"Yeah. The seven o'clock shine. It's stupid, but it has been a tradition for many years. At seven o'clock all of the lights go off, along with the music and everything and a beam of light shines on one couple that are true soul mates. Then those two people have to kiss in the light. We all know that it is stupid, but it's fun." Allison explained to Adam.

"Soul mates, huh?" he asked.

"Yup. The legend goes that they will end up getting married," replied Brennan.

"Oh, and they are already head over heels in love with each other," said Booth.

The rest of the half hour car ride was spent in silence, Adam thinking about his beautiful best friend and Alison thinking about Adam as well.

XXX

Okay, yes I named the characters off of Bones, cause when I wrote the first half of the book that is what I was watching. **I NEED SONGS, SO IF YOU HAVE A SONG, PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW. ALSO I WILL NEED OC'S. THEY ARE NOT MAJOR, BUT WILL HAVE SMALL PARTS THROUGHOUT THE STORY!!!**


	2. Prom

**Thank you guys for re-reviewing! It means a lot to me! Keep it up and I can finally get back to the spot where we left off. **

**Chapter 2- Prom**

Booth, Brennan, Adam and Allison all arrived at Allison's High School a short while later.

"Well, here it is," said Allison Iraheta. "My junior prom."

"Are you ready?" asked Adam.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded. "What about you?"

"Yup." He answered. He took her soft hand in his and laced their fingers together. Allison looked up at Adam and smiled at him. He gently squeezed her hand. "Lets go"

Adam and Allison walked through the door of the pavilion where the prom was being held together, hand in hand. Music was blaring, people were talking, and some were dancing.

Allison spotted her friend across the room. "Angela!" she shrieked. She ran halfway across the room, dragging Adam there, as they were still holding hands with each other.

"Allie!" Angela said, hugging Allison, causing Adam to drop her hand. "OMG! You took Adam?"

"Yes! Why does everybody find that so hard to believe?" she asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Cam! You owe me twenty bucks!" she yelled across the room, walking over to her.

A new song came on, Zero Gravity by David Archuleta. Adam held his hand out to her. "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course you can Adam," she responded, taking his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor and put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck.

_Tell me what you did to me, _

_Just there beneath my feet._

_Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground._

_I'm not afraid of heights, _

_We crashed into the sky, _

_Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now._

_I'm not asking for an explanation, _

_All I know is that you take me away, _

_And you show me how to fly._

"I don't know how good I am at this," said Allison.

"Your doing great Allie Kat," he responded, looking in her brown eyes. Allison thought that she was gonna die at that moment. Or at least going to faint. She was at prom with ADAM LAMBERT! Dancing with ADAM LAMBERT!

_Nothing brings me down, _

_When you're around._

_It's like zero gravity._

_The world just disappears when you're here, _

_It's zero gravity._

_When things get messed up, _

_You lift my head up, _

_I get lost in the clouds._

_There's no sense of time with you and I, _

_It's zero gravity._

"Adam?" asked Allison.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Uh… never mind."

"What is it?"

"Just forget it." She responded.

_The edges fade away, _

_'Till there's no more shades of gray, _

_You only have to whisper anything at all._

_You opened up my eyes, _

_You turned my lows to highs, _

_And that's the only way that I know how to fall._

_Not gonna analyze and try to fight it, _

_Don't even care if it makes no sense at all, _

_Cause with you I can fly._

_Nothing brings me down, _

_When you're around._

_It's like zero gravity._

_The world just disappears when you're here, _

_It's zero gravity._

_When things get messed up, _

_You lift my head up, _

_I get lost in the clouds._

_There's no sense of time with you and I, _

_It's zero gravity._

_You make it_

_So easy_

_To just drift away_

_I can't_

_Imagine_

_Being without you_

"Thank you again Adam. I can't imagine being here with anyone but you."

"Your welcome baby girl," he responded, kissing her on the head.

_Ohhhh_

_Don't think about.._

_Don't think about.._

_Don't think about.._

_yeah yeah_

_Don't think about.._

_Don't think about it_

_Nothing brings me down, _

_When you're around._

_It's like zero gravity._

_The world just disappears when you're here, _

_It's zero gravity._

_When things get messed up, _

_You lift my head up, _

_I get lost in the clouds._

_There's no sense of time with you and I, _

_It's zero gravity._

"And that was Zero Gravity by David Archuleta" said the DJ.

Adam and Allison headed back over to the tables. They were sharing a table with Booth and Brennan, Cam and Zach, and Angela and Hodgkins.

"What?" Allison asked. Everyone was staring at her and Adam.

"Nothing" everyone said at the same time, looking down. Adam and Allison sat down next to each other and everyone just talked for a while.

XXX

Sorry that it is so short. The seven o'clock shine is in the next chapter! REVIEW!


	3. The seven o’clock shine

Chapter 3- The seven o'clock shine

Adam and Allison sat down on one of the empty tables together so that they could be alone together. "So is this everything that you dreamed of it to be?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It is. Thank you so much Adam." Allison replied. She scooted closer to Adam and layed her head on his shoulder. He kissed it and put his arm around her.

"Your welcome Al," he responded.

"Okay," the DJ said. "This is the last song until the seven o'clock shine." David Archuleta's 'Crush' came on. Adam and Allison looked at each other and smiled. Allison took his arm and they went out to the dance floor together.

XXX

3 MINUITES LATER

XXX

All of the lights went out as well as the music. Everything was off. Everything. It was pitch dark in the room. Then a light came on and shone everywhere, very fast.

After a minute or two, it slowed down and landed on Brennan and Booth. It stayed put for a few seconds before jerking to Adam and Allison. It stayed put there for a whole minute. The light came back on and the room went crazy.

"This years couple," the DJ said. "Is Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta!" Adam and Allison just looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"I really doubt that we are soul mates," Adam told Allison.

"Yeah," Allison said sadly. "But what about the um… kiss. We have to. It is a tradition. It has never been broken. Not ever."

"Um yeah. I guess so," replied Adam. He looked around the room and noticed that every pair of eyes was looking at the two of them. "Lets just get this over with."

Allison chuckled a fake laugh. "Yeah." Adam and Allison looked each other in the eyes. He took one of her hands in his.

"Uhh," said Allison. Adam took a step closer to her. Right now Allison has thousands of butterflies in her stomach. Well, who wouldn't? She was about to kiss ADAM LAMBERT! Hopefully without screwing it up.

"Allie, it will be over before you know it," he whispered to her in her ear. Shivers went down her spine.

"Yeah, over before I know it," she replied.

"Are you okay Allie? They can't make us kiss if you don't want to-"

"No it's fine," she interrupted. He put his left hand on her cheek. Allison placed her hand on his right arm. He looked her in the eyes for a couple of seconds. "Oh for crying out loud Adam! Will you just kiss me already?!"

"Impatient, are we?" he smirked. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Adam wait. I've never been kissed before. What If I mess up?" she asked him.

"You wont. I promise," he replied, his eyes twinkling at her.

And with that, their lips crashed together. It was slow, but passionate. Allison nibbled on Adam's lower lip. She threw her arms around his neck and Adam wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Mm Adam," she moaned. The both of them closed their eyes and continued to kiss.

Adam moaned in to her mouth, but then opened his eyes and realized that he was kissing Allison. He knew that he was kissing her, but realized how wrong it was. He broke the kiss against his will.

"Allie, Allison… we, we can't. I'm sorry," he looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

XXX

What will Allison say? What will her reaction be? Will Adam find out that Allison is in love with him? **REVIEW!!!**


	4. Feelings Are Spilt

Chapter 4- Feelings Are Spilt

"Allison, Allison… Allie, we… we can't," Adam said, breaking the kiss.

"What, huh," Allison muttered, just coming back from heaven.

"We can't. I'm sorry Allie," Adam responded. "Your parents trusted me to keep you safe. Making out with their daughter is _probably _NOT what they had in mind. Plus, you're my best friend, nothing more."

Allison's heart broke. "Yeah," she said sadly. "I'm gonna go sit down… alone," she quickly added. She went over to one of the empty tables and sat down. She got tears in her eyes and they silently flew down her cheek. She silently thanked god that she wore waterproof mascara.

Adam followed her and went up to the table. "Allie," he softly said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Allison looked up at Adam, tears still in her eyes.

"Adam… leave me alone… please," she begged, wiping some tears from her eyes, He ignored her and sat down next to her.

"No. What's wrong? Did I did something?" he asked, clueless.

"Well… no, I guess not," she replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I," she started off. "Why don't you wanna kiss me?" Allison asked. It was risky to ask, but she had to know.

"It's complicated Allison. One, your parents trusted me to keep you safe. You are just a kid. Only 16," he explained. "It's not that I don't wanna kiss you… okay, that came out wrong." More tears ran down her face. "What's wrong, Allie? The real reason why."

"So if you did want to kiss me, why did you stop? And I'm not _just _a kid, Adam!" she shouted. "Kissing me doesn't hurt me. My parents would only get mad if I don't want you to do something to me! I'm still safe! And-" Adam cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa!' he exclaimed. "You are my best friend. Best friends don't kiss each other!"

"And three," Allison continued. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't wanna be your best friend?"

"You don't?" he asked her.

"Not _just _friends Adam," she responded.

"Then what? I don't understand Allie,"

"I love you, okay! I am in love with you!" she shouted. She got up from the table, but Adam pulled her back down to him.

"Allie… you… you love me?" he asked her.

"Yes. I… I… I love you Adam," the teenager confessed. "Ugh! Just forget it!"

"Allison. We need to talk. About the whole love thing."

"Just forget it Adam! It's not a crime!"

"Yes it is! I'm 27 and you are 16!"

"Not if we don't do anything!" she replied.

"Allison. Listen to me. I need to talk to you about the whole love thing," he told Allison.

"No Adam! I don't need to hear you reject me. You don't love me! I get it, okay Adam! You don't want me; you just want to be friends! I understand! You don't love me the way that I love you!" she blew up.

"Allison, I do love you," he replied.

"Yeah, as friends," she replied.

"No, Allie. Listen to me! I am in love with you. I know that it is wrong, but I don't care about that. I love you so much," Adam responded.

"You are just saying that," Allison replied, not believing him.

"Well Allie Kat, you are wrong, I am so in love with you. I knew that I felt something, but I didn't know what until I kissed you," he explained. Allison looked at him and decided that he was telling the truth.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" she asked.

"Because it is wrong!" Adam exclaimed. "And you know that."

"Will you just forget that I am 16 for two seconds!" Allison said. "I don't care! I love you and nothing will ever change that,"

Adam smiled his 'cutie' smile at her.

"Good god you are so hot," Allison said, getting off topic.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Adam cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"Not here Adam," she responded, breaking the kiss. "We have to hide our relationship. You know that. At least until the end of Idol."

"Yeah, I know that we do," he told her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you to Allie," he said, kissing her on the top of her head.

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	5. Letting Go

Chapter 5- Letting Go

"Hey, are you okay?" Angela asked, coming up to the table where Adam and Allison sat.

"Yeah, we are perfect," Allison told her friend, leaning into Adam's chest, his arms around her waist.

"You sure? You two got into quite a big fight and then… oh my god! You two are going out now,"

"Oh will you keep it down?" Allison asked.

"But you two _are _dating now?" Angela asked again.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone. Only tell Brennan and Cam. No one else and I mean _no one_ else," responded Allison.

"Okay, okay. No one. Not even my cat. I get it. Man, I have got to go and tell Brennan," Angela said before running of in search of Brennan.

"Here is the last song of the night. Twisted by Carrie Underwood." The DJ said. Adam took Allison's hand and took her hand in his and led her out to the dance floor. Allison wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and he put his around her waist.

_Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I would never need you, baby_

"I love you Adam," Allison whispered in his ear. The night had been perfect. She had her junior prom that she had always dreamed of and got her guy. And she got to kiss ADAM LAMBERT.

_It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I might never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you, even if it's wrong_

"Wow. This song is scary," Allison told Adam.

"I know. It is the story of our lives. I am going to love you even if it is wrong, Allie," he responded. Allison just smiled at him and it took every inch of her body not to kiss him right then and there.

_Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
But they don't feel you lovin me  
They all say  
I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but its too late to save me  
I'm too tangled_

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on

I'm gonna love you even if its wrong

Even if its twisted, yeah

Maybe its not right  
But that's alright  
Yeah, its alright tonight

"What about my parents? They are not going to like this. Well, my mom will be able to handle it, but my dad on the other hand is another story," she told him. "It's not right and he knows that,"

"Allie, it's okay. I love you and we both know that,"

"The whole world knows that," she smirked.

_It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it_

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if its wrong

Even if its twisted  
Even if its just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
Just a little twisted yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

"Even if it is twisted we are going to love each other," stated Adam.

"You got that right," she replied.

XXX

Idol Mansion

XXX

Adam and Allison walked into the American Idol mansion, holding hands and smiling.

"I take it that you two had a good time?" asked Mrs. Iraheta.

"Yeah," Allison replied, looking up at Adam.

"We had fun," Adam added. They went and changed into their pajamas and then went back downstairs.

"We kinda need to talk," Allison said. 'I guess that sooner is better then later,' Allison thought.

"What did you do to her?!" her Dad yelled at Adam.

"Dad!" Allison yelled. "He did nothing. Take a chill pill," She sat next to Adam on the couch,

"Well, what is it then?" she asked although she already knew.

"Um… Adam and I…," Adam put a hand over hers.

"We are dating now," he said.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Iraheta, Kris, Lil, Matt, Danny, and Anoop yelled. Scott was already in bed. Well, Kris, Lil, Matt and Anoop knew that it was coming. And Danny just didn't want to believe it.

"We got caught in the seven o'clock shine and things kinda just took off from there," replied Allison.

"No. Way," Lil said. "That means that you two are soul mates,"

"Back up here. Dating? Adam?" he asked her.

"Daddy," she started to say.

"OMG!" said Lil. "The song that you are doing this week. 'I can't Make You Love Me,' It's about Adam," she exclaimed.

"Yeah it is… well, it was," Allison responded, holding Adam's hand and looked up at him, smiling.

"Hello?" her dad said, trying to get her attention back. "Still not done with the fact that you are dating Adam! He is 27 Allison! You are 16!"

"So, your parents are 14 years apart. That never stopped them," Allison shot back.

"She has a point there, dad," Tyler said, sitting upside down on one of the couches, playing his PSP.

"Will you get your but out of my face?" Kris asked Tyler.

"Will you get your face out of my but," he shot back, not taking his eyes off of the PSP screen.

"BOYS!" Lil shouted.

"Fine," they both puffed.

"Anyway," Mr. Iraheta said glaring over at his son and Kris. "As I was saying, Adam is 27. You are only 16. He is ten years older than you,"

"Technically we are only 9 years and 4 months," corrected Allison.

"You counted?" Adam asked.

"Duh!" she replied as if it were so obvious.

"But Grandma and Grandpa are 14 years apart!" Allison protested. It just wasn't fair. She loves Adam more than life itself. Yeah, they had only known each other for 11 weeks including Hollywood week, but she has such a deep connection with him.

"They aren't my children!" he protested.

"With all do respect sir,"

"Dad. Please. Give me one good reason why we can't date and don't say that it is because of my age," Allison cut of.

"Well…."

"Exactly!" Allison shouted. "There isn't one. I need Adam in my life, dad. I love him. Why can't I be with him?" she asked again.

"You weren't dating him six hours ago" her father replied.

"I didn't know that he felt the same way about me. I mean come on. Look at him. He is like a god or something. A very hot god," she replied, looking into his eyes. "And loving, and adorable," She was cut short by Tyler chucking a pillow at her. "Well sor-ry if I am in love,"

"I think that we should let them date," her mother said.

"Fine! You two can date but," he was cut off by Allison hugging him. She then ran back over to Adam and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you baby," Adam said.

"I love you too," she replied, cuddling up in his lap.

"Aww," Lil said.

"If you hurt her Adam, I will hunt you down and"

"Dad," she interrupted. "He gets it."

"I will always be your little girl, Dad," Allison stated, her arms around Adam's neck and her sitting on his lap.

"I know. You are just growing up so fast,"

Allison kissed Adam again but this time Kris chucked a pillow at the both of them.

"Okay that's it! Tyler! Kris! No more chucking pillows," Lil firmly stated.

"But it's fun!" the both of them wined. Lil gave then an evil eye and they both shut up.

"Are you guys staying here tonight?" Allison asked her parents.

"No. We have a meeting in the morning but we will be back for the live show," her mother responded.

"But I wanna see the ghost," said Tyler.

"You can stay here tonight. But you will have to go to all their rehearsals and all that stuff tomorrow though,"

"Okay. I'm on break. I have nothing better to do," he said.

"You have to do your homework," their Dad added.

"Aww man," he groaned.

"Haha," Allison said, pointing her finger at him and laughing.

"So do you,"

"Haha," Tyler said, pointing at her and also laughing. Allison just groaned and sunk back onto Adam's lap.

"I'm hitting the sack now," said Kris.

"Me two," Lil, Matt, Danny, and Anoop added.

"Wanna head to bed Al? We gotta big day ahead of us," Adam said to his girlfriend, He still couldn't believe it. He was dating Allison Iraheta.

"Yeah," she replied. She got up.

"You two Tyler. We are going to head home," Allison's father said.

"Okay," Tyler said. He was getting tired. Her parents left and everyone headed to their bedrooms.

Allison was in her room with Tyler. Adam was at the door way.

"The ghost only haunts this room so you will have to stay in here," Allison said, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Adam's room," she replied.

"YES!" he exclaimed. "Now I have blackmail against you!"

"Dang it!" she mumbled. "So. Adam and I have been sleeping in the same room for two weeks now."

"Ha! Now I have even more black mail against you," he stated, pointing at her.

"Fine! I will give you one of the pictures tomorrow. And if you tell Mom or Dad you will be in so much trouble, they wont care that I slept with Adam. Now good night," Allison stated. She walked over to Adam and they walked to his and Kris' room.

"Black mail? Seriously Allie?" he asked.

"Yes."

The two of them reached the room and they walked in.

"Should I just leave now?" Kris asked his roommate. Adam and Allison looked at each other.

"Yeah,"

"I can't believe that I am being kicked out of my own room. Well, I will be next door if you need me." He walked out of the room and turned around. "Don't need me,"

The two of them smirked and layed down on the bed.

Adam kissed Allison fiercely on the lips. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too baby girl. Forever and Always,"

"Forever and always," responded Allison. She rubbed her head into Adam's chest. He put his arm around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

**End of chapter 5. **


	6. CoverUps

Chapter 6: Cover ups

Allison stirred and turned over and dug her head into Adam's chest.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, kissing the back of her head.

"Good _night_ Adam," she replied, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"No. Baby. You need to get up. We have to rehearsals and a live show today," Adam told her.

"But I just wanna lay in bed with you today. You're comfy." Allison replied.

"Allie- Kat. You need to get up. C'mon" he said, shaking his stubborn girlfriend.

"If I get up will you kiss me?" she asked.

"Of course I will." As he said that, Allison jumped out of the bed.

"I'm up," she announced, a big grin on her face. "Now kiss me," Adam smiled at his little spitfire and kissed her softly on the lips.

"C'mon Allie. You need to go get ready. We have a long day today. There are two rehearsals, one in front of a live audience and a live show. Plus we need to explain to the press what us kissing last night was all about," he said again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Allie said. She eventually got up and went back to her room and showered. She then walked down stairs to the kitchen table where Tyler and Kris were hanging out. Adam was in the kitchen making himself and Allison something to eat. The rest of the gang had gone to put the finishing touches on their song for the week down at the studio.

"I still can't believe that you two kicked me out of my own room last night," Kris exclaimed. "Then this dummy came in there scared of the ghost."

"Its name is Phyllis, Kris," Allie replied.

"Oh, whatever." He answered. Adam walked over with two plates of eggs.

"Thanks Adam," she said, kissing him on the cheek. They all ate breakfast then went over to the couch.

"Don't you have homework to do Tyler?" Allison asked her brother who at the moment was complaining about being bored.

"I don't wanna," he whined.

"Well, you have to,"

"You have homework,"

"I don't wanna," Allie whined. Adam laughed at the two of them.

"C'mon Allie. I don't want your parents to get mad at me because you didn't do your homework."

"But I stink at math," she complained. "And I did most of it yesterday,"

"No excuses," replied Adam. "Let's go," he dragged her up. "I'll help you,"

"Fine!" she gave in. "Let's go," The two of them went over to one of the music rooms to do her homework, thinking that Adam's bedroom would not be the best place given their new founded relationship.

They sat down at the table. "Hey Adam, you wanna hear a song I wrote? It's probably not that good, but it's about you… kinda. When I realized that I was in love with you I wrote this."

"Of course I wanna hear it. But then back to your homework, okay," relied Adam.

"Okay. But this is only one of the songs that I wrote about you," she answered.

"Exactly how many _have _you written about me?" he asked her, following Allie across the hard wood floors and over to the piano.

"I don't know. I lost track after five," she stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh Allie," he laughed. Allison gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down on the bench and he sat down next to her.

"It's called _Catch Me_," Allison said and she started to play the piano.

Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go

But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
You're love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me...

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown

I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
You're love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me...

So now you see  
Why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart  
without a care

But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
You're love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me

I'm giving up so  
Just catch me

"Wow… that was incredible Allie," he said when she was done playing.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Really," he said, kissing her on the head.

"I wrote it one night when I realized that I fell for you," she explained. Allison leaned up against him and he put his arms around her. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do,"

"There is no need to be scared. I love you and that will never change," he said. "C'mon you need to do your homework,"

"I thought you said that you love me," Allison whined, but got up.

"I do. And that is why I am making you do your homework."

"I don't get you," said Allison.

XXX

It was after lunch and Adam and Allison were getting ready to talk to the press about what happened last night at Allison's junior prom.

"Hey Tyler, use your evil brain and help Adam and I with an excuse," Allison told her brother.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Mom," she whined. She knew that her mom would make him help her and Adam out. Even if he didn't want to.

"Tyler. Just help your sister. Unless you wanna go back home with me until the live show,"

"FINE!" he gave in.

"Good, now what do we do?" asked Adam, his arm around Allison's waist. Tyler told them what to do and they went out to the stage. It was a live press conference because they didn't have time for an interview.

"Please welcome Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta!" The announcer dude said. (Let's call him Bob.)

Adam and Allison walked out to the crowd of reporters and sat down in some chairs.

"Thanks for being with us. I know that you two are busy with Idol and everything," Bob said.

"Yeah. But we need to get some things sorted out first," Adam replied. He was gonna do most of the talking. He knew that Allison was nervous. She was just gonna do the lying part.

"Last night at Allison's prom. How was that by the way?"

"It was awesome. I got to see all my friends there," replied Allison.

"And you took Adam, is that correct?"

"Yeah. I didn't have a date so I asked Adam if he would take me." Allison said.

"So what exactly happened there?" asked Bob. "You guys kissed, then blew up, and then kissed again," said Bob. In the background, a picture of the two of them kissing came up.

"Well, it's kinda a long story," said Adam.

"It was a dare and one of my friends made us kiss. What can I say? Their crazy," replied Allison.

"Was it awkward, to say the least," Allison lied. The kiss was anything but awkward. It felt so… so right. "And then we started to fight because I thought that it would be awkward after. Adam's one of my best friends, like a brother to me and I don't wanna loose him because of one stupid dare."

"So then you guys started fighting," Bob repeated.

"Yea." Adam said.

"So instead of talking like normal people, Adam decided to show me that we would still be the same. So, he kissed me again," Alison finished.

"And that worked everything out?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yup," Allison replied. One of the reporter's hands went up.

"Is Adam a good kisser?" she asked.

"Ah, he's okay," Allison teased, nudging Adam in the stomach.

"That is all the time we have today," Bob said. "One last time Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta!"

When they got in the car, Allison kissed Adam on the lips. She pulled away before it could go to far, knowing that her mother was in the front seat.

"Such a good kisser," she breathed heavily.


	7. Live Show

**Chapter 7: Live Show**

It was the middle of rehearsals and Scott was up performing _'The Search is Over'_. Matt, Anoop, Danny and Lil were eating somewhere, just off doing their own thing. Kris was backstage calling his wife while Adam and Allison were watching Scott perform.

"So," Adam said. "I was thinking that we could go on our first date tonight." Allison turned her attention away from Scoot and looked at her boyfriend.

"Adam, I'd love to but we have a live show tonight." She replied. She wanted to go out on a date with Adam, she really did. She had been dreaming of it for months.

"So. I have everything planned out, okay. Just trust me."

"Okay," Allison said, smiling at him. "So are you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." Allison gave him a puppy dogface. "You'll have to wait until later baby girl," he said. He kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed him back and he pushed her up against a wall.

"I love you," he told her in between kissed. "Love you so much baby… so much," he said kissing her.

"Adam," she mumbled.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Tyler shouted. "Get a room!" He was leaning up the wall parallel to them, playing Call Of Duty 4 on his PSP.

Adam and Allison looked at each other. Adam inched away from Allison, letting her off of the wall. "My dressing room or yours?" he asked her.

"I don't care," replied Allison, breathing heavily. Adam kissing her had that affect on her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and he took her hand in his. They tried to walk away, but Kris, who had just come backstage stopped them.

"Don't even think about it," Kris said, putting an arm out to stop the two of them.

"Who are you?" Allie asked Kris. "My mother?"

"What do you want Kris?" Adam asked.

"What did you do to her? What happened to my sweet little Allison?" he asked him. They have been dating for one day and this is what happens.

"First of all Kris, I'm not yours. I'm Adam's. And second of all, I grew up and fell in love." Allison told Kris.

"You've been dating him 12 hours!" he exclaimed.

"Actually, it has been 18 hours and 32 beautiful minutes," Allison said, staring into space, obviously thinking about Adam. Not that she ever thinks about anything that isn't him.

"This doesn't really surprise me. You counting every single minute that you have been with Adam. It really doesn't,"

"Allison!" Ricky said. "You're up!" Adam and Allison walked back to the side of the stage. Adam kissed her lightly on the lips and she went out on stage.

"God, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Adam muttered to himself. Allison sang her song for the week, _I Can't Make You Love Me _by _Bonnie Raitt_. Then she went backstage when she was done. She sat down in Adam's arms.

"I'm going to go out in the audience," said Tyler, getting up. He didn't really need to see Adam and his older sister making out. Again.

"Whatever," Allison said, still looking in her boyfriend's eyes. He closed the gap between them and kissed her sweetly.

"You did great baby," Adam said. Allie cuddled up in his chest. "So you really did choose that song because you are in love with me?"

"Yeah. I did," she responded. They could hear Matt singing _Part-Time Lover_ in the background. "I thought you didn't love me. Always saying that I was like your little sister and stuff."

"You're not my little sister, Allie. It was a way of running away from what I felt for you. I didn't even know what it was. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I figured that if I hid behind that phrase, everything would be fine." He said. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the company of each other.

"Adam, you're up," Matt said, walking backstage, as he had just finished his song. Allie groaned, but got off of him. She kissed him on the cheek and watched him exit the room and walk on the stage.

"You really love him, don't you?" Matt asked the teenage girl.

"I really do, Matt. God, he is everything to me," she responded.

***

Tyler was out sitting on one of the judges chairs, yelling at his PSP.

"Hey Tyler," Adam said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Shut up," he stated. Tyler rolled his eyes and Adam started to sing _Mad World_. Tyler kept playing his video game.

***

After they were done rehearsing, they went back to the mansion for a while before the live rehearsal. Adam and Allison were lying on the couch together. Adam was playing with her red hair. Allison turned over on him and started to kiss him.

"This is getting annoying," Lil mumbled, getting up and leaving the room with all the others except for Matt, Scott, and Kris.

"Seriously, guys. I already lost my sight. I don't need to loose my hearing as well." Scott joked, leaving the room with Kris.

"I just love her so much," Adam said, kissing Allison again. "So much."

"Aren't you guys going a little to fast? I mean, you only started going out yesterday," Matt said. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but shouldn't you two slow down? Just a little?"

"You wanna slow down?" Adam asked Allison, looking in her brown eyes. She shook her head no.

"I love you Adam. And I trust you. I really do."

"You want me to slow down," he responded. He sat up and Matt left the room. Adam and Allison had some talking to do between themselves. He decided to give them their privacy.

"No. I don't. I'm just scared, I guess," she honestly said. "I think I love you to much. And that's what scares me."

"Look, I'm scared to. I never thought that I would feel this was about a girl. Especially one who is only sixteen. But we have each other. And that is all we really need," Adam said.

Allie nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you. I really do."

"Good," he said. Then he kissed her with everything that he had. "I love you too,"

***

It was 5:00 PM and time for the live show of American Idol. Danny would be going first, singing _Stand By Me_. The opening notes started and everyone else was backstage listening. They couldn't talk, as it was a live show. Plus, they tended to get a little loud at times.

Adam leaned over and kissed Allison on the cheek. "Adam," she hissed at him.

The judges finished with Danny and next was Kris with _All She Wants To Do Is Dance_. "Good luck," Allie whispered to her friend.

During his reviews from the judges, some girls in the audience yelled that Kris was hot. Allison started to crack up.

"You just think that is so funny, don't you?" Adam asked his girlfriend. She managed to nod her head. Adam rolled his eyes and kissed her on the top of her head.

Then was Lil with _What's Love Got To Do With It_. After Lil was Anoop singing _True Colors_. After Anoop was done, Scott sang _The Search Is Over_.

"He chose that because of us, you know," Adam said.

"He did?" she asked.

"Yeah," Adam replied. "I guess even he knew that we are in love."

"Adam, I'm next. What if I goof up?" she asked.

"Allie, we go over this every week. You're gonna go out there. You are going to sing. Everyone is going to love you. Not as much as I love you, but that is besides the point."

"What if I forget the words? Or if I mess up?" she rambled.

"You will do fine." Adam responded.

"Adam. Allison," one of the producers said.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"Shut up," he said. Adam and Allison looked at each other and struggled with not laughing.

When Scott was done, Allie went out and started to sing _I Can't Make You Love Me_.

_Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me.  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't.  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holdin me  
Mornin will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight.  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't._

Everyone loved her, just like Adam said.

"You did great baby girl," Adam said when she went backstage. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Right now Matt was up, and then Adam.

A while later, Adam was up. He was singing _Mad World_.

At the end of the show, they had to do interviews and all that good stuff. Adam and Allison just wanted to get out of there so they could go on their date.


	8. First Date

**Chapter 8: First Date**

Adam knocked on Allison's door. "Are you ready?" he asked her. Allison opened the door.

"I don't know what to wear," she replied, rummaging through her closet. She was panicking and she knew it. She just wanted her first date with Adam to be perfect.

She had been dreaming of this forever and wanted it to be perfect. It had to be perfect.

Adam walked in her room and went up behind her. "Just relax, Allie. We are going to the beach."

"I love the beach," she said, turning around to face him.

"I know. That's why were going there. Plus, it is the only place that we can go on a date at night with out Kris as a cover up," Adam replied to his girlfriend. Allison leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," Allie said.

"I love you too, Allie. More than you will ever know." Adam said sweetly. "Just wear what you have on, okay baby,"

"This? I have to look good for our date." Allison exclaimed, going back to her closet. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a Queen shirt at the moment.

"You look hot, Allie. You always do. No matter what you are wearing. Remember that," he said, looking into her big brown eyes.

"No I don't," she mumbled.

"Allison. Look at me," He pulled her to him. "You are beautiful. Inside and out. Now hurry up so we can watch the sunset,"

"Okay," Allison said. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you Adam,"

"I love you to Allie," he replied.

***

Adam and Allison went downstairs. Allison was nervous, as any teenage girl would be at that moment. She was going on her first real one on one date and it was with the man whom she loved more than life itself.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Kris. "We are gonna watch Idol at eight when it comes on,"

"Were going to the beach," Allison replied. "It's only 6:30, so we should be back by the time it comes on,"

"Oh, okay… well, have fun," he said.

"I wanna go to the beach! Going at night is sick!" Tyler exclaimed. _Great, _Allison thought. There is no way that she is going to bring Tyler on her date with Adam. He would just ruin everything, she knew it.

"No," Allison told her brother. "I'm not taking you on my date with Adam."

"You? On a date with Adam? That means making out. Yuk. I'll stay."

"I thought so," Allie said.

"What do you even see in her?" Tyler asked Adam. "Are you deaf? And blind? No offence, Scott. Adam is just crazy."

"TYLER!" Allison exclaimed. Gosh, would her brother ever shut up?

"I am in love with your sister, Tyler. You're just going to have to accept that. She is the world to me," Adam said. Allison's heart melted and she smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, ya know that," Allie said. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Come on, we gotta go," he told her. They arrived at the local beach about ten minutes later. There were only some thirteen year olds playing in the sand and the water. It was actually quite empty for a spring night in Los Angeles.

They two rockers started to walk hand in hand along the shoreline, not talking, just listening to the waves crash in the far distance. Both were thinking that this was so surreal. They couldn't believe that the other would actually love them.

"So…" Allison said, breaking the silence between the two. It was to quiet for a teenage girl.

"Wada you wanna talk about?" he asked her, intertwining their fingers.

"Anything. It's to quiet out here," she stated. "How about I ask you something, then you ask me something," she suggested.

"Okay," he replied.

"Um… okay, I got one… okay I lost it," Adam laughed at the teenager.

"You want me to go first?"

"Yeah," replied Allison.

"Okay. I'll go. When did you fall in love with me?" he asked.

"It was love at first sight. But I knew that I really fell in love with you that night two weeks ago when I slept in your room for the first time all night when I was scared of Phyllis the ghost cause she kept haunting my room. But I've had a crush on you for like, ever," Allison replied. He kissed her on the head as they continued to walk down the shore of the beach. "My turn now. Okay, after the tour, are we ever going to se each other again?" she asked him, looking down at the sand as they walked.

"Don't even ask that, Allie. I love you more then anything in the world. You are going to see me so much after the tour, you are going to get sick of me," he teased.

"Nah. I don't think that is possible," Allison laughed.

"Okay, so you know somewhat about my past… you're okay with that?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she said. "I love you and you have changed."

"You've changed me, Allie. I'm not that crazy guy anymore. You. You are the reason that I am who I am right now," he told her.

"That's not true. You changed because you wanted to. I didn't make you do anything,"

"I know, baby, I know," he kissed her on the head again.

"So… what ever happened to Drake?" Allison asked. She didn't know the whole story, but knew parts of it. Mostly because when ever Adam tried to talk to her about it, she always either switched the subject or said she was busy, which Adam knew was a lie because she said that she had to go do her homework.

"I broke up with him the second that there was something about you. The second I realized that what we had wasn't brotherly and sisterly, I broke up with him," replied Adam.

"So I turned you straight then?" she asked him. They have stopped walking and were looking each other in the eyes.

"Oh yeah," he answered. He closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Allison deepened it.

"Love you," she mumbled.

***

A while later Adam and Allison were laying in the sand together (after they finally had stopped making out with each other). Well, Adam mostly was. Adam was sitting in the sand and Allison was lying in between his legs with her head lying on one of his legs. He had his left hand tangled up in her red hair and Adam's right hand was intertwined with hers. Allie started to trace his Egyptian god tattoo that was located on his right wrist.

"Adam?" Allison asked, her voice just above whisper.

"Yeah baby girl?" he replied, running his hand through the curls of her hair.

"Did I really turn you straight or whatever?" she asked him. "I mean I know that you said that I did, but did I really?"

"Yeah. You did," he answered her. "I am freaking in love with you. I as really scared at first."

"Because I'm 16?" she asked him. "Or is it because I'm a girl?" she taunted.

"Haha, Allie. Very funny... But it was both," he honestly replied to his girlfriend. It was true. He was terrified when he realized that he didn't see her as his little sister. She is only sixteen, and there he was, questioning his sexuality because of her.

She leaned back on his chest. "I love you Adam," she mumbled.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

"What if we break up?" she asked suddenly.

"That's not going to happen," he replied.

"How so you know that?" Allie asked. She didn't plan on breaking up with Adam, but If they ever did break up she would want their friendship to last. He means to much to her.

"You mean way to much to me, Allie-Kat,"

"But, hypothetically speaking of course, if we did break up, would we still be friends and all?" the teen asked.

"Of course. You and I were friends before we starts going out and we will be friends long after we break up, which will never ever happen," he kissed the top of her head. "I love you,"

"Forever and always," she finished for him. She got off I him and layed next to him. The sun was just about to set.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Allison. She layed her head on his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he replied. Allison was sue that she turned as red as her hair.

Allison turned over on him and looked him in his icy blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"I love you," they said simultaneously. They both chuckled and kissed each other on the lips. Adam put his arms around the younger rocker and hugged her tightly. He nuzzled his head in her shoulder.

"My Allie- Kat," he mumbled. "All mine," A while after the sun went down, the two of them decided to head back to the mansion so they could catch American Idol.

"Thanks Adam, I had a great time," Allison said as they were walking back to the car, holding hands with one another.

"You're welcome, Allie-Kat. I just can't believe that I finally got my date with you," Allison smiled and leaned up against him as they walked.

"Wanna know something?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"It's kinda crazy, but at first I didn't wanna try out for American Idol, but Angela made me because she said that I might find my soul mate," she laughed. "I didn't believe her. I just did it so she would stop bugging me,"

"Remind me to thank Angela," Adam said. Allie smiled and they got back in the car to go back to the mansion.

***

No less than an hour later, the top 8 were ready to watch American Idol. Allison's brother and parents were there, which Allison didn't like very much. She loved her parents and everything, but she knew that her father would be watching Adam's every move instead of what was happening on the TV screen.

And that is exactly what happened. So Adam and Allison had to sit next to each other, not even toughing one another. It was annoying the crud out of Allison and she was sure that it was annoying Adam as much, if not more. Adam tried to put his arm around his girlfriend and her dad cleared his throat. Adam put his arm back in his lap.

After what seemed like an eternity, Adam's performance was announced. But it got cut off. "What?" Allison asked, upset that she wouldn't get to see her boyfriend perform. Again. "It ran over. What idiots… oh well. Time for bed, let's go," Allie said, pulling Adam up. And before her father could say anything, they were upstairs and in Adams room.

***

Adam and Allison were in Adam's room. Allie had just come back from her own room. She had changed into her pajamas, as had Adam.

Adam was wearing some pajama bottoms and Allison had on a white tank top and some pink boxer shorts.

Allison climbed into Adam's bed. Adam turned the light off and joined her. "You look so hot in that," he told her.

"You're the one who is hot. You should never where a shirt. I wouldn't mind,"

"Haha. Goodnight baby girl," he said.

"Night Adam. Love you," she mumbled, putting her arms around Adam, developing him in a hug. She then layed her head on his chest.

"Love you too. Forever and always," he replied. He put his arm around her, and kissed her head.

Allison closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she heard the doorknob turn. She pulled the covers up over her head.

"Crud," she mumbled. Adam tried to look innocent as Allie's mother came into his room.

"I know that you're in here Allie," she said to her daughter.

"Fine," Allie grumbled, pushing the covers back. She got up off of Adam and sat up against the wall, as did Adam. She rested her head on Adam's shoulder. He leaned his head up against hers.

"Now come over here and hug me goodnight so I can tell your father that you are in your own room," Allie's mother said.

"You're actually gonna let me stay in here?" Allie asked, surprised.

"Yes, but if your father finds out, I'm blaming you," her mom replied.

"I can live with that!" Allie exclaimed, getting out of Adam's bed.

"No. You're going to change," her mother said after taking one glance at what her daughter was wearing.

"What? What's wrong with this?" she asked, looking down at what she was wearing. She was just wearing a white tank top and some pink boxer shorts. "I always wear this. Adam has already seen me in this, anyway,"

"You are gonna go put on some pants. Now lets go missy," Allison made a pouty face to Adam as her mom dragged her out of Adam's room. Allison went to her room and threw on some sweats to please her mom.

"Is this good?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you. You can go now." Once she said that, Allison ran to Adam's room shutting the door behind her. She climbed on to his bed and got on top of him. Before they knew it, they were in _another _make out session.

"Okay, no more tonight, Allie- Kat. We gotta get some sleep," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips once more.

"You're no fun," she replied. She got off of him though and once again put her arms around Adam, developing him in a hug. She then layed her head on his chest, sighing deeply. "I love you,"

"I love you too, my little spit fire," he replied, his arm going around Allison. "Forever and always,"

**Wow. That is officially the longest chapter I have EVER written. And everyone go check out ****chrisrocks36**** new ADISON story! **


	9. Results Show

Chapter 9: The Results Show

Allison Iraheta awoke the next morning in her boyfriend's bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes at looked around to find Adam, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Adam?" she asked. Nothing. "Adam?" she asked a bit louder this time. Adam walked out of his bathroom wearing the usual black leather pants (with no shirt) and was running a towel through his wet hair.

"I'm right here baby girl," he said, sitting down next to her on his, well their bed.

"Good morning," she replied. Allison leaned into his side.

"Good morning beautiful." Adam kissed the top of her head, and then got up to put the towel in the hamper. He then sat back down in the same spot. Allie leaned up on to the side of him again.

"You with no shirt on. I like it," Allie commented, closing her eyes as Adam put his arm around her. "Stay like that all day?" she asked him.

"Sorry baby, not going to happen," he answered. Allison pouted and Adam kissed her lightly on the lips. Well, you can guess what happened from there. Allison pushed him back in to the bed and she climbed on top of him. She kissed him passionately on the lips and he kissed her back.

"I think I love you to much," Allie said when they were done with their make out session.

"I love you to much, baby girl," Adam replied. Allison got up out of Adam's arms.

"I'm going to go shower," she announced.

"Okay," he replied. He sat up next to her. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Allie said.

***

Allison walked down the stairs and in to the living room of the mansion after she was done getting ready for the morning. She was wearing jeans and one of Adam's black _Wicked _shirts that he 'lost'.

"Is that my shirt?" Adam asked.

"No," she replied, lying horribly.

"Well, you look cute in it," Adam replied. He kissed her on the head and they headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So what is the plan for today?" Adam asked Kris once they had gotten something to eat.

"Why is it that I am always the one to keep track of all this stuff for the two of you?" he asked them.

"I'm a kid," Allison replied.

"Is that your response for everything?" asked Kris.

"Noooo," she told him. "Just for most things,"

"And your excuse Adam?"

"You're the responsible one. Not me. If it were up to me to remember everything, Allie and I would be in bed all day," he shrugged.

"Remind me to kick your but later," Kris said.

"Why would I do that?" Adam replied. Kris groaned and smacked his hand against his head.

"And I'm the dramatic one?" Adam asked.

***

It was now rehearsals for the results show that night. They were going through the group song for the week, _Can't Get You Out Of My Head_.

"Did you know that a lot of the songs from this week relate to the two of us?" Allison asked Adam during their first break.

"They do, don't they?" he responded. He pulled her on top of his lap. She leaned in to him. He kissed her in the top of her head before she turned around.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Forever and always," he told her. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "So what you said last night, that Angela made you try out because you might find your soul mate, she really said that?"

"Yeah. And I tried out and guess what? I found my soul mate," she said.

"And I found mine." Adam replied.

***

"What if I go home?" Allison asked. It was about time for the show to start, and Adam and Allison were backstage. The rest were in one of the dressing rooms.

"Just like the performing thing, Allie. We go over this _every _single Wednesday night. You are not going to go home," Adam replied.

"I know," she sighed. She felt pretty good about last night's performance. She knew that she did a great job, but she just hated that one of their friends had to leave tonight. "I did good, but I'm still worried. You are going to win the entire thing, so you have nothing to worry about,"

"I'm not going to win, Allie- Kat. You are. You're amazing at this. And you are only sixteen,"

"I'll be seventeen in a month from yesterday." Allison replied. "And you are going to win this all. Don't you ever go on the internet?"

"Are we really going to argue because of this?" Adam asked.

"No," she replied. She went over to him and kissed him on the lips. They got in to another make out session until they had to go and get their make up done again because it was all messed up from kissing each other. The make up artists would be mad, but oh well. They were kissing each other. So it was so worth it.

***

"Allison you are safe," Ryan said. She hugged Adam and sat back down on the couch. It was eventually Scott who would be leaving them that night. They all hugged him before he started into his song for the last time.

***

"Here are the song lists for next week," Ricky Minor told the now top seven before they went off for pictures and interviews. "The genre is movies and the group song will be Maniac,"

"I call I Don't wanna miss a thing!" Allison announced to the group. Adam laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Okay, now go to your interviews and what not," Rickey said.


	10. Top 7 Rehearsals

**Well, were back to where we left off. If anyone os even still reading. I gave up on getting my reveiws back. Oh well. **

**Chapter 10: Top 7 Rehearsals**

Scott had gone back to the Idol mansion to pack while the top 7 went to go do some interviews and pictures. They would go back to the American Idol mansion before Scott would leave to say good bye to their friend who had just been booted from the competition.

The remaining 7 contestants did a bunch of group pictures together (Adam and Allison being next to each other in all of them) before they all split up and went their separate ways for their individual interviews for the press.

***

"Adam!" one of the interviewers said. "Can I get some questions?" he asked the Idol rocker.

"Sure," Adam replied, walking over to her.

"So Adam," she started off. "What is it like to be in the top 7? Did you ever think that you would make it this far?"

"It is an amazing feeling. It really is. And honestly, no. I did not ever think that I would make it this far in the show. I never thought that I would make it in to the top 13, let alone the top 7," he honestly replied.

"So, you accompanied your fellow competitor, sixteen year old Allison Iraheta to her junior prom a few nights back, is that correct?"

"Yes," Adam replied. He knew that _someone _was going to ask him this question tonight. And probably for every interview for the rest of his life. He and Allison just needed to be careful about what they say and just stick to the plan that Tyler had created for the two of them to keep their relationship a secret from the public.

"I know that you have been asked about the kiss, or should I say make out session between you and your friend, so I am just going to leave that topic alone. So what is the story behind Allison's junior prom exactly?"

"Well, Allie... Allison really wanted to go to her junior prom and she didn't have anyone to go with her because she is on American Idol, so she asked me if I would go with her. She is my best friend, my little sister and I couldn't let her be alone all night," Adam replied to her. It was only partially the truth. She wanted him to go with her to her prom and that is the reason why she didn't get a date for her junior prom.

Meanwhile, Allison was getting asked the same questions.

"So," the reporter dude said. "What was the deal with your junior prom and taking Adam?" the reporter who was interviewing her asked. Allison mentally groaned. Again with the questions about her prom.

"He was just being a good friend and he took me to my prom. That is all that pretty much happened," she replied. She was getting annoyed at them. She knew that her and Adam would never be able to have a normal relationship. Even if she wasn't dating Adam but was dating someone from her school she would never have a normal relationship. She is on American Idol, the biggest TV show in America. She was a superstar now.

"Did you have fun with Adam?" she asked the red head.

"Obviously," she stated. For the past ten minutes the reporter had been asking her about Adam. Adam, Adam, Adam. Her relationship with him, his personality, his favorite things. She loved Adam with all of her heart, but if they want to know everything about him so badly, they could go and ask him that stuff themselves.

"Was it because of the kiss between the two of you?" Barbra (the reporter) asked.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Allie asked, raising her voice.

"Well, you like him, right?" Barbra asked the teen.

"He is like my brother! Geez, just cause I'm a teenage girl doesn't mean that I have to be in love with him." Adam, seeing that Allie was about to loose her temper, walked over to her.

"Hey sis," he said, putting an arm around her and kissing the teen on her head like he always did.

"Hey big bro," she replied, glaring at Barbra. Yes, she was dating Adam but the public did not know about it. She was just sick and tired of everyone assuming that they are in love or even have a crush on each other. It was just flat out annoying.

"You ready to leave? We still have to say bye to Scott before he leaves," said Adam.

"Yeah," replied Allison. "Let's go."

***

When they all reached the mansion, they went to go and find Scott. He was with his brother Jared at the moment.

"Hey man," Kris said, walking in to the room with the rest of the idols except for Adam and Allison. They got distracted in the halls of the mansion. The two of them finally stumbled in the room.

"That is it Adam. Later you and I are going to have a long talk," Kris said. Her was over protective of Allison. She was the little sister that he never had. And now all she did was make out with his best friend. You couldn't even walk in the room without seeing the two of them making out with each other.

"I get Adam later," Allie protested to Kris.

"I'm gonna miss the two of you, no matter how annoying the constant making out has been the past two days or so," Scott said. Jared had taken his bags downstairs for him while he said bye to the others.

"We'll miss you too, buddy," Kris told the blind guy, patting him on the back.

"Bye Scott," Allison said, hugging the older man. "I'll miss you."

"Make sure that Adam takes care of you, okay?" Scott said.

"Okay," she replied. Things went on like that for another fifteen minutes or so. Scott eventually had to leave the mansion, and everyone was sad to see him go. They are always sad to see someone leave every week, but they all knew that it had to be done.

***

It was now a little past nine at night. Danny, Anoop, Lil, and Matt decided to call it a night a while ago, so they were all in bed. Tyler was in Allie's room (well, I guess you wouldn't call it her room anymore) setting some random trap to trap the ghost. Basically, he was just bored out of his mind. He had already explored the mansion from top to bottom and didn't want to do it again, afraid that he would run in to the ghost somewhere along the way.

Allison had her head rested on Adam's shoulder and his arm was around her. Kris was watching some random TV show on the television. Allie giggled at something that Adam said, so Kris turned his head and glared at Adam.

"Okay, Adam. That's it. You are getting yelled at lets go," Kris said. He didn't want his little sister to get hurt and it just discussed him that his sister was making out with a guy every five seconds.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked, looking away from his girlfriend.

"Just do what he says, Adam." Allison responded.

"Fine," he replied. He kissed Allison on the lips, but was interrupted by Kris pulling him up.

"Love you Adam," she said. Adam didn't have time to respond though, as Kris was already dragging him to his new room since him and Allison had kicked him out of his own.

***

At around half past ten, Adam slid in to the bed with Allison. Kris had spent the past hour or so lecturing Adam about how him and Allison shouldn't be making out all of the time and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

"Adam?" Allison mumbled, lifting her head off of the pillow.

"I'm right here sweetie," he replied, stroking her hair. "Kris finally let me go to bed."

"M'kay," Allie replied. She cuddled in to him. "I love you. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," he replied, closing his eyes. "And I love you too. Forever and always."

***

When the top 7 got to the stage that morning, it was already seven AM. Tyler was exhausted; he had stayed up until three in the morning waiting for Phyllis the ghost to return to Allison's room.

"Okay," Rickey told the group. "Song choices. It is movie week and you all received a lift last night. Adam, you're up first,"

"Born To Be Wild," he responded, holding Allison's hand in his.

"Allison?" asked Rickey.

" I Don't Want to Miss a Thing," Allie said, leaning up against the side of Adam.

"Anoop?"

"Everything I Do (I Do it for You)," Anoop replied to Rickey.

"Danny?"

"Endless Love,"

"Kris?" he asked.

"Falling Slowly,"

"Lil?"

"The Rose,"

"And last but not least, Matt."

"Have You Ever Really Lover A Women,"

"Okay. The order will be Allison, Anoop, Adam, Matt, Danny, Kris, then Lil will be going last," Rickey said. "Now just let me go and get your music sheets and what not."

They worked until lunch, learning their songs and working on the arrangements for them.

**So sad. I only got one review last chapter. Wanna go back and review? **


	11. Until You're Mine

**Chapter 11: Until Your Mine**

Hours later, the top 7 Idols were still rehearsing. Finally, Rickey called for a lunch break. "Lunch break. Be back here in an hour. There is food in the cafeteria!" Tyler was out the door before he could finish his sentence. He was still there because he knew that if he went home, that he would be nagged to clean his room. And it was a disaster.

"You commin' Allie?" Adam Lambert asked his girlfriend, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Uh, nah. I think I am going to stay here for a while," she replied.

"You need to eat, baby," Adam replied to her. "It's not good for you if you don't eat."

"I will later," she told him. "I promise."

"I'll bring you something back, okay?" Adam said.

"Okay." She kissed him on the lips and he left. Allison sat there in silence for a while, but then headed up to the stage. She grabbed the electric guitar and plugged it in and turned on the amp. She grabbed the pick and started to play a song that she wrote about Adam, letting the loud guitar chords take over her mind.

"_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._"

"That's good," Adam said. He was at the bottom of the stage with the rest of the Idols with lunch.

"Oh hey," she said embarrassed. "I didn't see you guys there."

"We just got here. What were you playing?" asked Adam.

"Nothing. It's not that good, anyway."

"Yeah it was," Adam protested.

"What was it?" Kris asked.

"Just a song that I wrote, nothing that special," Allie lied. The truth was that it _is _special. It was the first song that she ever wrote for Adam. So it was a big deal to her, but she didn't think that it was that good.

"Let's hear it," Adam replied.

"Fine," she sighed. She picked the electric guitar and started the familiar first notes.

My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
could get to you  
Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't fight my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind has finally got the  
best of me;  
I need you next to me...

"That wasn't bad, that was good," Adam said, going up on to the stage to see his girlfriend.

"It was okay, I guess," she replied, shrugging her shoulders and putting the guitar down.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, She wasn't acting like herself today and Adam was worried about her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the gang found a place to eat and sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Allie replied, turning around in Adam's arms to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too. Forever and always," he responded. He pulled back from her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's go and eat some lunch, okay baby girl?"

"Okay," she replied. Adam took her hand in his and they walked off of the stage together. They sat down next to Kris at a table, who currently had his mouth stuffed full of food.

"You are so weird Kristopher," Allison told her friend, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Well I'm hungry," he replied, shoving even _more _food into his mouth.

"Eat up," Adam said, putting some food in front of his girlfriend.

Allison smirked at her boyfriend, but picked up the fork and started to eat anyway. "Happy?" she asked him.

"Very," Adam replied, kissing her on the head. No more than three minutes later, Adam and Allison started to eat off of each other's plates.

"You two do know that you have exactly the same thing, right?" Kris asked the two rockers.

"So," replied Allison. The ringing of Allison's cell phone interrupted them. She had changed the ring tone from Adam to Carrie Underwood's _Twisted._

"Hey, that's out song," Adam said.

"Yup," Allison said. She picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey sweetie!" Angela said.

"Hey Ange," replied Allison.

"Watcha doing?" she asked her friend.

"Eating lunch with Adam," replied Allison.

"Cool. I'm listening to Hodgins yell at the TV about some stupid conspiracy theory," said Angela. Allison laughed.

"Man, I miss you guys. We haven't hanged out in like, forever. That's it. This weekend all of you are coming down to the mansion and are staying the weekend and are going to the show on Tuesday night. I miss you guys," Allie said to her friends. They had hanged out on Prom night, but they didn't really hang out, hang out. Plus, they didn't get to goof off.

"Will the producer people let us do that?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. Well, they should. They let Tyler stay over," she responded.

"He's your brother, Al."

"Then I will say that you guts are my long lost brothers and sisters," she shrugged. "And tell Booth and Hodgins that I don't care if they don't want to watch American Idol, they are going to go to the show anyway. I shouldn't need to worry about him very much,"

"So lie to them. Got it." Angela laughed.

"Oh, and Adam wants to talk to you," Allison said. She handed the phone to Adam. "It's Angela," she whispered.

Adam smiled at his girlfriend and took the phone from her.

"Thank you for making her try out for Idol," he said. Allie rolled her eyes at him. He is such a dork sometimes. And that is why she loved him. Along with other reasons, of course. But to list all of those, it would take _hours. _

"Oh, she told you that I said that she might find her soul mate," Angela said.

"Yeah." He replied. "What can we say? You're a genius,"

"You wanna tell that to all of my teachers? And my parents?" Angela asked him.

"Okay, gimme my phone back," Allison said, snatching it from her boyfriend. Her and Angela talked for a while longer before hanging up. The lunch break was almost over and she wanted to spend some time with Adam. Alone.

"You don't mind if the guys come over this weekend, do you?" she asked him once they were alone backstage in his dressing room. They were able to escape Kris when he had his back turned.

"No. Of course not," Adam replied, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head before she answered him.

"Good. Because if you guys don't get along, then this wont work. They are my friends. We've done everything together ever since we met in elementary school," Allison replied to him. "And now we only have five minutes until lunch break is over."

"What do you wanna do?" he asked her.

"I think I have an idea or two," she said, turning around on his lap. He fell backwards on the couch and he kissed her on the lips passionately.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too, Adam," Allison responded. He kissed her again. And again. And again. They kept at it and before they knew it, there was a knock on the door.

"ADAM! ALLIE!" Kris yelled.

"Oops," Allison whispered in Adam's ear, causing him to giggle.

"COMING!" They yelled. Adam got off of Allison and they both sat up. They straightened out their clothes and their hair.

"Good enough," Allison said. They opened the door and standing there, was Kris madder than they have ever seen him.

"What?" Adam asked. "Like you never did this with Katy?" Allie giggled and took Adam's hand and they walked out to where the rehearsals were taking place.


	12. The Gang

**Chapter 12: The Gang**

Before any of them knew it, it was Friday morning. All of her friends would be coming in the afternoon right before they had their late afternoon rehearsals.

"Geez, Allie, settle down," Adam told his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen them in like forever," responded Allison.

"You saw them last Monday," Matt said. Tyler had left, as he had gotten bored instantly.

"So. We didn't really get to hang out. And just a warning, you might get a little annoyed at us." Allie warned them. They could get really annoying at times with their random laughter and everything.

"I'm sure that you will be fine," Adam said. He went over to her and kissed her, which led to the two of them making out until Kris returned from the bathroom, ready to yell at Adam.

***

"ANGELA!!!" Allison yelled, jumping off of the Idol stage and running to her best friend. They hugged and jumped up and down and screamed.

"I missed you," Angela said.

"Same here! Where is everyone else?" she asked. The others then came into the room and Adam walked over to the two teenage girls. "Never mind," she mumbled. She saw Booth.

"Seely!" Allison yelled, running away from Adam and Angela and in Booth's direction.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?" he asked Allison. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I lost track after 57," she responded. Booth held out his arms and Allison ran into them. He hugged her tightly.

"I missed you. No matter how annoying you get," he told her, not breaking the hug. A sting of jealousy went through Adam as he saw the red headed girl hug the guy. He knew that he was just her friend, but he didn't like the fact that his hands were all over his spitfire girlfriend.

"I missed you too, Booth," she said. The two are very close. Always have been, always will be.

"I better let you go," he stated. "Your brother is throwing daggers at me," Allison turns around, confused. Tyler wasn't there. And besides him and Tyler have always been tight with one another.

"Right... Adam," she said, breaking the hug. Booth doesn't know about the two of them yet. But he will be happy for them.

"Come on, I want you too meet everyone," Allison pulled on his hand and led him over to where the other Idols were. Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, and Zach were right behind the two of them. Allison dragged him over to the stage where Adam was singing. The rest of the Idols were backstage, so Allison dragged Booth and the rest of her friends.

"This is Kris, Lil, Anoop, Matt, and Danny," Allie said, pointing to all of the contestants as Adam came off stage and joined the group backstage. "ADAM!" She let go of Booth and went over and hugged Adam.

"Hey sweetie," Adam said, hugging the girl back.

"I love you," She whispered to him, burying her head in his shoulder. Luckily, Kris had just gone on stage so they didn't have to deal with him at the moment.

"I love you too. Forever and always," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on. I want you to meet everyone," Allie said, dragging her over to where her friends are. "This is Angela. She's by bestie for life!"

"He is even hotter in person," Angela said, gazing at Adam.

"Yeah, thanks," Hodgins said.

"That's Hodgins. Angela boyfriend. He is the conspiracy nut," Allison said. "That is Zach, a science genius. He really is a genius."

"Hey," Zach said, giving a shy smile.

"He can be a little shy but when he opens up, he can be a lot of fun!" Angela said.

"This is Cam. She's dating Zach," Allison said, pointing to Cam. "This is Brennan, another science genius," she said, pointing at Brennan. "And this, is Booth,"

"Why do I have to be last?" he whined.

"Because your not special," Angela teased.

"Ha ha," Booth replied.

"Come on, let's go back to the mansion and go swimming or something," Allison said, leading her friends out of the theater.

***

At the mansion, Adam and Allison were in their (Adam's) room talking before they went down to the pool.

"So what do you think of them so far?" Allison asked Adam.

"There okay, I guess," he replied.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, sitting down next to Adam on the bed. "You seem upset or something,"

"Nothing. I'm fine," he replied to her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'm going to go in my room and change, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be over in a couple of minutes. I love you," he said to her.

"Love you too,"

***

Allison walked into her room and found her bathing suit and slipped it on. She then slipped some shorts and a tank top on over it. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it, thinking that it was Adam.

"Hey kiddo," Booth said.

"Oh, hey Booth," Allison replied. He got a look on his face and Allie knew what that meant.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"Yup!" he replied. He picked her up and threw Allison over his shoulder.

"SEELEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Allison yelled at him, pounding on his back. Adam came out of his room and saw her laughing. She was still thrown over Booth's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel jealous again. He loves Allison more than anything in the entire world.

"Uh. No!" Booth replied walking away with Allison still thrown over his shoulder.

"Adam! Help!" Allison yelled, seeing Adam walking toward the two of them. Adam winked at his girlfriend.

"Come on. Lets go," Adam said, following behind then out to the pool.

***

The eight were now sitting in the hot tub. Allison was sitting between Booth and Adam.

"I'm so glad that my two favorite boys are getting along," Allie said, putting an arm around Booth and the other around her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Zach and Hodgins said.

"Adam and I… were dating now and I just thought that you should know," Allison said. They are her best friends and they needed to know. Her and Adam had talked it out the night before and decided that Allison's friends should know.

"You owe me 5 bucks Zach," Hodgins said.

"You guys are really dating?" Zach asked.

"Yes. I love Adam with all my heart," she responded. "So what do you guys think?"

"It'd fine. You finally got a boyfriend, which is good," Zach stated.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with it," Booth said.

"There is the ten year age difference, which means that the government-" Hodgins started to say.

"Shut up Hodgins!" the girls yelled.

"And I am guessing that you knew about this?" Booth asked Angela, Cam, and Brennan.

"Yeah," they all said at once.

"Now lets go annoy Gokey," Allie said.

***

When Danny was mad enough and the other contestants were laughing so hard that they might die, they all headed upstairs. Allison jumped on Booth's back, much to Adam's dismay.

"Piggy back ride!" she exclaimed. Adam's fists tightened at seeing the young girl on Booth's back.

"Where to?" he asked the teenager.

"My room," she replied.

"Sure thing kiddo," Booth said. He took her to her room and he put her down by the door.

"This isn't my room," said Allison.

"Ugh… yes it is,"

"Well technically it is my room but I have been staying with Adam for like two weeks now," Allison told her long time friend.

"Well you're walking then," he responded. Allison walked a couple of feet to where Adam was.

"Hey hottie," she greeted taking his hand in hers. He intertwined their fingers.

"Hey beautiful," he replied. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and placed a hand on her face. Adam kissed her and she kissed him back. He hadn't done that in hours and it was killing him.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"Good. Because I love you too Adam," she smiled. "More than anything in the entire world." He kissed her again.

"Forever and always," he concluded.

"Forever and always," she repeated. They kissed again.

"If the two of you are done sharing spit now can we go?" Angela asked. Allison rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Allie.

"Why don't we watch a movie? Just like old times," asked Hodgins.

"Only if you don't yell stupid conspiracy theories through out it," Cam said.

"Well what fun would that be?" he responded. They all laughed and walked in to Adam and Allison's room.

"What movie you all wanna watch?" Adam asked. There were seven different movies yelled at him.

"Twilight? Okay, good," Allison said. She grabbed the movie and put it in the DVD player. All the guys groaned.

"Why us?" Booth asked.

"We could make you guys watch The Secret Life Of The American Teenager again," Brennan said, remembering the time when the girls made the boys watch six straight hours of the show.

"I love Twilight!" Zach, Booth and Hodgins said.

"I thought so," Allison replied.

***

After the movie (which the guys admitted wasn't bad), Adam pulled Allison outside. It was already 9:30 at night at this point, so Zach, Hodgins, Cam, and Brennan were already asleep in other rooms.

"Yeah?" Allison asked Adam.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Allison! What is going on between you and Booth!?" he asked her.

"What? Nothing. And what do you mean by something is going on?" she asked him. He couldn't possibly think that she was interested in Booth or liked him. She was in love. In love with Adam.

"You're all over him!" Adam responded.

"You're… you're jealous!" Allison concluded.

"No I'm not. I just think that you shouldn't be that close to him and," Adam said, only to get interrupted by the girl.

"Well maybe if you don't understand my relationship with my friends we shouldn't date then. My friends have always come first in my life. And if you don't understand that, then it is your loss!" Allison yelled. She stormed back to the room, leaving Adam in the hallway.


End file.
